poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Day 6: Summer's End
Dream Komasan: Oh, is that all that's left of the world's taken by the Heartless, Zura? Gumdramon: Those world will be restored, if we defeated Lucemon, right? Damemon: But if we do defeat him. Then all these world will be restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us? All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. You see, darkness is the heart’s true essence. Shoutmon: That’s not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. Gumdramon: But we've learned that deep down, there’s a light that never goes out! Lucemon: Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness... Shoutmon: You're wrong, Lucemon. But we know this, without a doubt. Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon: Kingdom Hearts... is light! Fuyunyan: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon! Let's close this door for good! Psychemon: Keep them safe even mine. Shoutmon: Taiki! Damemon: Yuu! Gumdramon: Taigiru! Taiki: Shoutmon! Yuu: Damemon! Taigiru: Gumdramon! Then the two world has shaken Sperated from each other, and Shoutmon and his friends have their Human Partner's hand Shoutmon: Taiki. Remember what you said before. I'm always with you, too. We'll come back for you. We promise! Taiki: I know you will! Taigiru: Good luck, Gumdramon! Yuu: Be careful, Damemon! Whisper: Now then, what should we do? Gumdramon: We gotta find Psychemon and the others. Komasan: So where do we start to find the Door to the light, Zura? And they look down and the saw Hidabat Jibanyan: Hidabat? Komajiro: Hidabat? Where have you been, Zura? They saw letter on his wings USApyon: Hey, that's Fuyunyan seal, Dani. Gumdramon: Hey. Have you seen Fuyunyan? He is running and they are going to chase him Damemon: Let's go! Two year's ago Veemon and His Friends came from the Portal with their Hoods on Apocalymon: I've been to see them. And they have same power and data like you. Veemon: Who are you? They are in the Digital World That's Never Was and then it began to rain, they already put on their hoods and then Heartless Appeared, Veemon bring out two Swords, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, even Hawkmon and Dorumon being out two Shield and Staff and now he and he's Friends and gonna fight, then they saw 3 Digital on top of the Skyscraper, they are fighting them Psychemon: Why!? Why you have the Power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian? Veemon: Quite! 6 day's ago Veemon wakes up, and look at the town Hours later He's friends are talking, and Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon appeared Veemon: Wow, I couldn't sleep last night. They didn't respond to him Hawkmon: Guys? He touch Gabumon Shoulder and it went pass through him All: What the!? They left and they didn't saw Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon, they left the Usual Spot and find out everything in Digital Twilight Town is empty and then Dusk has appeared, then Impmon appeared too. Impmon: Look it what it's come to. I've been given these clean orders to destroy you. If you refuse to come back with me. Veemon: Me and my friends were... best friends to you? Impmon: Yeah... but I'm not going to turned you're data into a dusk for... Wait a minute! You finally remember? Dorumon: Well... We are. Impmon: Yes! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So, Umm.... What's our boss's name? They doesn't like it Impmon: I cannot believe this. They grab the sticks and it turned into a Sword, Shield and Rod, they're fight all the Dusk, and he finish them. Impmon is going to fight, but he got stop. They heard a voice DiZmon: Veemon! Hawkmon! Dorumon! To the mansion! The time has come! Veemon: Gabumon! Patamon! Gomamon! Gatomon! Tentomon! Biyomon! Palmon! Wormmon! Armadillomon! They left, and Impmon is unfrozen Impmon: The Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon I know is long gone. Alright, I see how it is... They went to the Mansion and find out the gate is covered in thorn, and then Dusk has appeared Dorumon: How can we get in now? And then a Vision happened, it show a Rod. Dorumon know what he must do, he use his Magic to the Thorns from the gate, and now is open. They went to the Mansion and then 3 hooded Person is fighting off the Dusk. In the White Room They saw a Drawing of him and his friends leaving and then they got their head hurt They are leaving the City and Impmon is watching them Impmon: You're minds made up? Dorumon: Why would those Power's chooses us? We have to know. Impmon: You can't turned on the Organization Digimon! Flashback has ended They saw Taiga and his friends Veemon: Organization 15 Digimon's... They are bad group. Yuuya: Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete Digimons who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something. Veemon: Like what? Nikorai: Kingdom Hearts. Veemon laugh a little Nikorai: Okay, what's so funny? Veemon It's just, I think- we been running away from the question we really wanna ask:what's gonna happen to us now? Just tell us, please. We don't really care about that anymore. Taiga: You are... They saw them Fading Veemon: Taiga! Then DiZmon appeared DiZmon: There is no knowledge that has a power to change your date. Hawkmon: Even if it doesn't, we wanna know. We have the right to know! DiZmon: A Nobodies doesn't have a right to know. Like a Nobodies. Not even it has the right to be. Dorumon: So what IS a Nobody? Then 3 Black Coated person appeared Quartzmon: DiZmon. We're out of time, too many Nobodies! Then Taiga and his friends appeared came out of the Portal Taiga: Veemon. Nobodies like you, your friends and us are only half a person. You won't disappeared, you're be whole! Veemon: We'll disappeared. Hawkmon: Are you... Serious? DiZmon: No further outburst! He stop them Yuuya: No! You Digimon won't disappeared! You won't! He covered their mouth Dorumon: Let them go! They after him, but 3 Black Coated person stop them Taiga: Veemon! Hawkmon! Dorumon! You will meet us again! And then we can talk about everything. We may not know it's you. And you may not know it's me or my friends. But we will meet again. Someday soon, we promise! They disappeared Veemon: Let them go! Taiga! Hawkmon: Yuuya! Dorumon: Nikorai! They saw a Sketchbook on the Table and they went off At the Library They saw drawing on the Table, Veemon draw the same one on the Sketchbook and then it's glow, and reveal an underground floor At the Computer Room They saw a Computer and then they got their head hurt Flashback At the Round Room All the Organization Digimon's members are here and Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon are sitting on their own chair. Veemon and his friends are running away from the Dusk, and defeated Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon Psychemon: Why!? Why you have the Power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian? Veemon: Quite! Psychemon, Dracmon and Oppossummon, knocked Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon out At the Computer Room Quartzmon: Can this thing work? DiZmon: If we can maintain the simulation town from the Real World that my Parnter made for me like that boy, until Taiga and his friends finishes chaining together Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memories. Lucemon: But what will happen to them? DiZmon: They holds half of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's power within them. In the end, they'll have to give it back. Until then, they'll need another personality to throw off his pursuer's. Bagramon: I feel kinda bad for them. DiZmon: It's a fate of a Nobody. He teleport Veemon and his friends from the Machine. Flashback has ended They are so angry about everything, the Town, their lives and DiZmon It's because DiZmon did this to them. And then they destroy the Computer and they went to the Door Dorumon: We're gonna get him for this! They saw a Dusk and they're fighting them, and they defeat them, then Impmon appeared Impmon: You did great, Boys. Veemon: Impmon... Impmon: You really do remember me this time? I'm so FLATTERED! He bring out a Fire wall Impmon: But you're too late... They bring two Weapons, Two Sword, Two Shields and Two Rods Impmon: Two? They bring out his weapon and they Began to fight, and then they defeated him Flashback has started If you went of their bad side and they will eliminated you. Veemon: Who cares. None of them will miss us. Impmon: That's not true. But I am. He look down Flashback has ended Veemon: Impmon... Impmon: Let's meet again, okay? Dorumon: Sure. We will. Impmon: Pathetic. Just because you have a next life... He disappeared, They saw in 5 Chamber Pods Hawkmon: Guys, look. It's that... Dorumon: It is. Veemon: Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro, and that butler ghost, what's his name? Dorumon: Whisper? Veemon: Yeah, Whisper. They went to the Room and saw DiZmon DiZmon: At last, the Digimon, Warrior, Mystic and Guardians. Veemon: Who are you talking to? Us? Or Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon? DiZmon: To half of them, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization 15 Digimon's. Hawkmon: Why? And who are you? DiZmon: I am a servant of the world. (Laugh) And, if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best. Dorumon: It's that a Joke you made? Because we don't like that! They're attacked him, but they went through him DiZmon: I forgot to tell you. This is only a data-based projection. They scream in anger, they slash him and he disappeared All: (Panting) Then DiZmon is behind him DiZmon: Look, I'm over sure. Dorumon: You will regret for this! DiZmon You should share some of that hatred with Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. Their far too nice for their own good. Veemon: No way! Our hearts belong to us! They slash him and he disappeared, and then three Chamber Pod of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon has opened Veemon: Shoutmon... Dorumon: Gumdramon.... Hawkmon: Damemon... Veemon: You three are lucky Digimon's Looks like our summer vacation is... over.